


Congratulations.

by i-eat-the-whole-ass (pleasejustno)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, the ship tag is kind of a lie im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasejustno/pseuds/i-eat-the-whole-ass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just a little something i wanted to get out of my system and it's badly written bc i can't get into the actual mood but this was in the back of my mind so :/</p><p>fuck idk how to tag the relationships tbh...sorry</p></blockquote>





	Congratulations.

Kuroo entered the wedding hall in his best suit, with flowers in his hand. He'd left his hair as it was, as Bokuto had always said how good he looked with it. Today was the day, and he wasn't sure if he was quite ready for it. 

The hall was decorated beautifully, and the air smelled fresh from the scent of the flowers dotting the sides of the entire aisle.

Bokuto was at the altar, and here Kuroo was sitting, stiff, in his seat throughout the entire wedding reception. Smiling when he needed to, clapping when he needed to.

At the end of it all when people went up to congratulate the newlyweds, Kuroo gripped his flowers tight in his hand, tight enough that his knuckles turned white, and walked up to the altar. 

As he walked along the aisle, his ears were deafened to all the noise around him of people crying and laughing and congratulating. He focused his hearing on the muffled tapping of his dress shoes against the carpeted aisle, and his eyes on the groom, whose amber eyes were on him, watching intently for his best friend to reach the altar. 

Time stopped for no one, and Kuroo was at the altar far too soon. In that moment, all he wanted was to go far away from there, but Bokuto's eyes on him grounded him, and he thrust out his empty hand to shake Bokuto's held-out one. 

The flowers he held behind his back, hidden from view. 

"Congratulations. Happy marriage, Bokuto," he smiled, and pulled his hand out of Bokuto's quickly, turning to his wife and bowing his head, smiling, before stepping off the altar with the flowers now held to his front. 

He was going home. He hadn't planned on staying for the food. 

On his way out, he threw the flowers into a trash can by the door. 

They had been for Bokuto.

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something i wanted to get out of my system and it's badly written bc i can't get into the actual mood but this was in the back of my mind so :/
> 
> fuck idk how to tag the relationships tbh...sorry


End file.
